


It’s a beautiful thing.

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: "เธอกลัวการสูญเสียไหม" เธอถาม
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff





	It’s a beautiful thing.

'เลน่า ... เลน่า' เสียงใครบางคนดังขึ้นมาจากห้วงความคิด เจ้าของชื่อเรียกนั้นไม่อาจรู้ได้ว่าคือผู้ใด

"หมอๆ คนไข้ฟื้นแล้ว" เสียงเหล็กกระทบกันดังคนที่ให้คนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียงลุกขึ้นมา แต่นั่นเป็นได้แค่เพียงความคิดเท่านั้น ร่างนั้นถูกตรึงเอาไว้บนเตียง ที่นี่เหมือนจะเป็นโรงพยาบาล กลิ่นเฉพาะตัวของที่นั่นกำลังจะทำให้หลับลงอีกครั้ง

"เฮ้ เลน่า เป็นยังไงบ้าง" เสียงอันคุ้นหูเอ่ยขึ้น เธอขยับตัวไม่ได้ ทำได้แค่เพียงหันไปมองเท่านั้น

"ที่นี่ที่ไหน" ร่างบนเตียงเปิดปาก แต่สิ่งที่ออกมามีเพียงแค่ลมเท่านั้น

"ดื่มน้ำก่อนสิ" คนข้างเตียงทำตัวเป็นพยาบาลที่ดี หยิบแก้วน้ำมา จ่อหลอดให้เธอดูด "ค่อยๆ ดื่มนะ"

"ที่นี่ที่ไหน" เธอเอ่ยถามอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

"โรงพยาบาล จำไม่ได้เลยหรอ" เขาถาม

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น"

"เธอถูกระเบิดอัด" เขาเล่า "แล้วก็บู้ม กระเด็นตกจากตึก ยังดีนะที่ตกไม่กี่ชั้น มีแค่กระดูกซี่โครงร้าว แล้วก็ผ่าตัดที่แขนซ้าย ซึ่งจัดการเรียบร้อยแล้ว" หลังจากที่เขาพูดจบ เธอยกแขนซ้ายขึ้นดู นั่นทำให้เธอรู้สึกเจ็บร้าวขึ้นมาถึงหัวไหล่

"น่าจะตายๆ ไปซะ" เธอถอนหายใจก่อนจะทิ้งศีรษะลงบนหมอน ดูเหมือนเบา แต่ก็ทำให้เธอปวดร้าวไปทั้งตัวเช่นกัน

"ไม่เอาสิ ไม่พูดแบบนั้นนะ เยเลน่า เบโลว่า" เธอเอ่ย "ถอนคำพูดเดี๋ยวนี้!" เขาสั่ง

"ฉันเหนื่อย จะนอนแล้ว" เธอตัดบท

"โอเคค่ะ ปิดไฟไหม เดี๋ยวเราปิดให้" เขาบอก เธอพยักหน้า

"ขอบคุณนะวันด้า" เธอเอ่ย

"ยินดีค่ะเลน่า"เธอพูดจบจึงห่มผ้าห่มให้ก่อนจะเข้ามาจูบเบาๆ ที่หน้าผาก "หายไวๆ นะคะคนเก่ง"

เยเลน่า เบโลว่า สายลับและนักฆ่าฝีมือดีจากรัสเซีย อดีตเจ้าหน้าที่และนักเรียนจากสถาบันเรดรูม หนึ่งในเจ้าของฉายาแบล็กวิโดว์ เธอรู้จักวันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์เมื่อสองปีก่อน ผ่านรุ่นพี่ของเธอ นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ เธอเข้าร่วมทีมกับชีลด์ และออกทำภารกิจคู่กับวันด้าอยู่บ่อยครั้ง ทำให้ทั้งคู่สนิทกัน และอาจจะสนิทกันมากกว่าใครๆ และมากกว่าที่คนอื่นเห็น

แม้ว่าวันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์ จะไม่ค่อยสนทนากับใคร และมักเก็บตัวอยู่แต่ในห้องพักนอกจากเวลาฝึก คนที่เธอมักใช้เวลาด้วยบ่อยๆ คือเยเลน่า เด็กใหม่จากรัสเซีย วันด้าบอกว่าเธอสบายใจเวลาอยู่กับเยเลน่า เพราะในหัวของอีกฝ่ายนั้นไม่ยุ่งเหยิงเหมือนคนอื่นๆ เยเลน่ารับฟังคนอื่นเสมอ แต่มักจะเป็นคนที่ปากร้ายกับตัวเองและไม่ค่อยรักตัวเองเท่าที่ควร

"ตื่นแล้วเหรอเลน่า" วันด้าปิดหนังสือเล่มที่อ่านวางไว้บนโต๊ะข้างตัว

"อ่านอะไรอยู่" เยเลน่าถาม

"หนังสือ" เธอตอบ แต่เมื่อเห็นหน้าเบื่อโลกของเยเลน่า เธอก็ตัดสินใจบอกชื่อหนังสือไป 'WE จาก เยฟกีนี ซามียาติน (Yevgeny Zamyatin)

"ไม่คิดว่าจะอ่านเล่มนี้ด้วย" เยเลน่าบอก

"เห็นเธอบอกว่าชอบเล่มนี้ ก็เลยอ่านตาม"

"แล้วชอบมั้ย" 

"ยังอ่านไม่ถึงไหนเลย" วันด้าตอบ

ช่วงวันว่าง วันด้าชอบชวนเยเลน่ามานั่งอ่านหนังสือในสวนสาธารณะ บริเวณริมสระน้ำ บางครั้งเยเลน่าจะมาวิ่งออกกำลังกาย บ้างก็แวะมานั่งปิกนิกกัน ส่วนในครั้งนี้ ทั้งคู่เพิ่งกลับมาจากการทำภารกิจ และอยากหาที่สงบๆ ในการพักผ่อน ครั้งนี้เยเลน่าเพิ่งผ่านภารกิจโหดที่เกือบเอาตัวไม่รอด ส่วนวันด้าเองก็หนักไม่แพ้กัน ทั้งคู่จึงหนีความวุ่นวายมานั่งริมสระน้ำด้วยกัน

"วันด้า" เยเลน่าเรียก "วันด้า"

"หืม ว่าไงคะ" วันด้าตอบรับ

"เธอกลัวการสูญเสียไหม" เยเลน่าถาม

"เคยกลัวนะ แต่ตอนนี้เลิกกลัวแล้ว" วันด้าตอบ "แล้วเธอล่ะ"

"เคยไม่กลัวนะ" เยเลน่าตอบ "จนกระทั่งพบเธอ"

"อะไรนะ" วันด้าถาม

"ทำไมตอนคิดในหัวแล้วมันดีกว่าพูดออกไปนะ" เยเลน่าบ่นเบาๆ

"ไม่รู้สิ แล้วทำไมถึงเป็นอย่างนั้นล่ะ" วันด้าถามกลับ

"อย่างไหน" 

"ทำไมถึงเจอเราแล้วถึงกลัวการสูญเสีย"

"เพราะว่าเธอเป็นคนเดียวล่ะมั้งที่ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าฉันไม่อยากที่จะเสียเธอไป อยู่ใกล้เธอทีไรแล้วฉันรู้สึกอุ่นใจทุกที" เยเลน่าบอก

"มานี่มา" วันด้าอ้าแขนรอให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้ๆ "มาให้กอดหน่อยเร็ว" เมื่อวันด้าเห็นว่าเยเลน่าไม่ยอมขยับตัวจึงเข้าไปหาแทน "มาให้กอดปุๆ หน่อย" วันด้าแซวเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายดูเขินกว่าปกติ "เราก็คิดว่าเราจะคิดไปเองซะแล้ว" วันด้ากอดหมับเข้าที่คอ นั่นทำให้เยเลน่าที่ตัวเล็กอยู่แล้ว ดูตัวเล็กยิ่งกว่าเคย

"บอกแล้วไงว่าอย่าเข้ามาในหัว" เยเลน่าบ่นขณะที่วันด้ากำลังกอด

"โอ๋ๆ อย่างอนไป เราไม่ได้เข้าไปในหัว แต่สังเกตการกระทำเฉยๆ ต่างหาก"

"แล้ว..." 

"อ๋อ ถ้าเธอคิดอย่างนั้นก็ดี เพราะเราก็คิดอย่างนั้นเหมือนกัน" วันด้าตอบพร้อมกับจูบผมบลอนด์ของอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ ส่วนเยเลน่าก็ซุกอ้อมกอดนั้นราวกับโหยหาความรู้สึกที่ถูกเติมเต็มอีกครั้งหนึ่ง


End file.
